bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinki
Poniżej znajduje się lista odcinków serialu animowanego dla obecnych serii anime Bleach. Lista jest podzielona na kilka serii, każda zawiera streszczenie danych epizodów i pierwotną datę emisji dla każdego odcinka. Każda seria jest adaptacją mangi Bleach Tite Kubo, z wyjątkiem serii „''Bount''”, „''Nowy Kapitan Shūsuke Amagai''”, „''Rebelia Zanpakutō''”, „''Bestialskie Miecze''” i „''Inwazja armii Gotei 13''”. Serie te zostały wyprodukowane po to, żeby dać czas Tite Kubo na wydanie kolejnych rozdziałów mangi. Są one nazywane fillerami. Lista odcinków Agent Shinigami (odcinki 1-20) Pierwsza seria Bleach ma 20 odcinków i początkowo emitowana była w Japonii od października 2004 do lutego 2005 r. Ichigo Kurosaki jest 15-16 letnim chłopakiem z niechcianym darem - widzi duchy. Ta umiejętność pozwala mu zobaczyć Shinigami, Rukię Kuchiki, której przypadkowo przeszkadza w wykonywaniu obowiązków. Gdy Rukia zostaje poszkodowana przez Hollowa, Ichigo jest zmuszony czasowo przyjąć jej moce Shinigami. Następnego dnia, Rukia, pojawia się w szkole jako normalny człowiek. Mówi mu, że straciła wszystkie swoje moce i nie może wykonywać swoich obowiązków. Ichigo musi zostać Przedstawicielem Shinigami: chronić miasto Karakura przed złymi duszami, a dobre dusze wysyłać do Soul Society. Moc duchowa Ichigo jest zaskakująco duża, dlatego przyciąga głodne Hollowy. Jego Reiatsu przyciąga również przeciwnika innego rodzaju, Uryū Ishidę, jednego z niewielu pozostałych Quincy. W celu pokazania swojej wyższości nad Shinigami, Ishida proponuje urządzić zawody, kto zabije więcej Hollowów. Quincy używa do tego specjalnego wabika. Lecz przybywa ich znacznie więcej, niż Uryū się spodziewał. Podczas tych zawodów, Yasutora "Chad" Sado i Orihime Inoue, dwoje przyjaciół Ichigo, odkrywają swoje zdolności duchowe. Uryū i Ichigo stają się sojusznikami w zabijaniu Hollowów. Rukia coraz bardziej przyzwyczaja się do realnego świata, lecz zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi powrócić do Soul Society. W celu pojmania Rukii, do Świata Żywych zostają wysłani Renji Abarai i Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo stara się udaremnić ich działania, lecz bez skutku. Byakuya pozbawia go mocy Shinigami, które dała mu Rukia. Czarnowłosa Shinigami zostaje zabrana do Soul Society, gdzie w celi czeka na śmierć. Kisuke Urahara, tajemniczy sklepikarz, proponuje Ichigo, aby wyruszył do Soul Society i uratował Rukię. Kurosaki przystaje na to, zatem Urahara rozpoczyna specjalny trening mający na celu odzyskanie mocy Shinigami przez Ichigo. Pierwsze zadanie polega na unikaniu ataków małej dziewczynki, następnie Tessai przecina Łańcuch Przeznaczenia Ichigo, informując go, że ma odzyskać moce Shinigami, zanim łańcuch całkowicie się zniszczy, inaczej stanie się Hollowem. Po przejściu tej próby Ichigo poznaje imię swojego miecza. Potem Ichigo, Chad, Uryū i Orihime wyruszają do Soul Society mając za przewodnika Yoruichi Shihōin. Soul Society: Wejście donosiciela (odcinki 21-41) Ta seria obejmuje 21 odcinków. W Japonii była emitowana od marca 2005 do lipca 2005. Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryū i Yoruichi dostają się do Soul Society. Zostają jednak zatrzymani przez Gina Ichimaru i Strażnika Bramy do Seireitei, przez co są zmuszeni szukać innego wejścia. Yoruichi wraz z grupą udają się do głowy rodziny Shiba, Kūkaku, która słynie z produkcji fajerwerek. Kūkaku decyduje się im pomóc i daje im do pomocy swojego brata Ganju, który nienawidzi Shinigami od czasu, kiedy jeden z nich zabił jego brata, Kaiena Shibę podczas misji. Grupa osiąga sukces i ląduje w Seireitei, lecz jej członkowie się rozdzielają. Krzykliwe wtargnięcie poruszyło najwyższych Shinigami, którzy wydają rozkazy natychmiastowego złapania intruzów. Ichigo i reszta przechodzą przez Seireitei bez trudności, ponieważ walczą z nimi zwykli Shinigami i żołnierze niższych rang. Kurosaki rewanżuje się w walce z Renjim, pokonując go. Wówczas jeden z kapitanów, Sōsuke Aizen, zostaje przybity mieczem do budynku, co wzbudza wewnętrzny konflikt między Shinigami. Ichigo i Ganju, zbliżając się do więzienia Rukii, spotykają Kenpachiego Zarakiego, krwiożerczego kapitana, który podobno jest nie do pokonania. Ganju zostaje wysłany do wieży więziennej Kuchiki, a Ichigo rozpoczyna ciężki pojedynek. Po walce obaj są ciężko ranni. Kurosaki zostaje uleczony przez Yoruichi, która ukazuje mu swoją prawdziwą formę. Mówi, że nie jest kotem, tylko kobietą, i wraz z Uraharą byli kiedyś Shinigami. Ganju dostaje się do więzienia Rukii, odkrywając, że to ona zabiła jego brata Kaiena. Jak wynika ze scen retrospekcji, Rukia zabiła go po tym, jak jego ciało zostało przejęte przez Hollowa, choć dziewczyna nadal czuje się winna jego śmierci. Przybywa kapitan Byakuya Kuchiki, który zauważył otwarte więzienie. Po porażce Ganju, Ichigo przybywa na ratunek i rozgrywa się krótka bitwa. Przerywa ją przybycie Yoruichi, która zabiera Kurosakiego. Soul Society: Ratunek (odcinki 42-63) Trzeci sezon Bleacha jest przedstawiony w serii dwudziestu dwóch odcinków i obejmuje rozdziały 118 do 183. Prace trwały od lipca 2005 do stycznia 2006 w Japonii, oraz, w Stanach Zjednoczonych, od lipca 2007 do maja 2008. Yoruichi pozbawia Ichigo przytomności i ucieka z nim przed Byakuyą. Kurosaki odzyskuje przytomność, a Shihōin uczy go, jak osiągnąć Bankai, najpotężniejszą formę Zanpakutō. Później dołącza do nich Renji, informując, że data egzekucji Rukii po raz kolejny została zmieniona. Tymczasem Uryū i Orihime mają do czynienia z kapitanem Mayurim Kurotsuchim. Uryū walczy z nim, ale szybko zostaje powstrzymany przez Shikai kapitana. Ishida używa techniki Ransōtengai, by unieszkodliwić truciznę, po czym ostatecznie decyduje zdjąć Rękawicę Sanrei. Następnie Uryū całkowicie przytłacza Mayuriego, zmuszając go do ukazania Bankai, ale ten nie jest w stanie go użyć, gdyż zostaje tymczasowo zniszczony przez chłopaka. Kapitan zamienia się w zieloną ciecz i ucieka. Tymczasem Shinigami rangi oficera są rozproszeni po całym Seireitei. Kapitan Tōshirō Hitsugaya konfrontuje się z innym kapitanem - Ginem Ichimaru. Hitsugaya walczy z Ginem, wierząc, że to on zabił Aizena. Wkrótce przybywa także wicekapitan Rangiku Matsumoto. Następnego dnia Kenpachi ratuje przyjaciół Ichigo, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez kapitanów Sajina Komamurę i Kaname Tōsena. Zarakiemu udaje się pokonać Tōsena, mimo, że ten użył Bankai. Gdzie indziej Renji próbuje samemu ratować Rukię, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Byakuyę. Abarai, mimo zastosowania nowo nabytego Bankai, sromotnie przegrywa ze swoim kapitanem. Rozpoczyna się egzekucja Rukii, ale zostaje powstrzymana przez Ichigo i dwóch kapitanów - Shunsuia Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake. Podczas gdy Ichigo przekazuje Rukię pod opiekę Renjiego, wielu oficerów chce ich zatrzymać. Ichigo pokonuje trzech wicekapitanów, którzy gonili Rukię i Renjiego, a następnie konfrontuje się z Byakuyą. Pomimo początkowej przewagi otrzymanej dzięki osiągnięciu Bankai, Ichigo zaczyna przegrywać, i już ma zginąć z ręki kapitana, gdy do walki wtrąca się jego wewnętrzny Pusty, przejmując kontrolę nad ciałem Ichigo i atakując Byakuyę. Kurosakiemu udaje się odzyskać władzę nad ciałem, po czym powraca do walki i używając Bankai, walczy na równi z kapitanem Kuchiki, ledwo go pokonując. Kyōraku i Ukitake przemieszczają się w ustronne miejsce, by walczyć z kapitanem głównodowodzącym - Genryūsaiem Shigekunim Yamamoto. Yamamoto spala okolicę swoim Zanpakutō w formie Shikai i rozpoczyna walkę ze swoimi dawnymi uczniami. Kapitan Suì-Fēng walczy ze swoją byłą mentorką - Yoruichi. Po długiej walce Suì-Fēng zostaje pokonana przez technikę Shunkō Shihōin, którą sama znała, ale nie była tak dopracowana, jak ta u jej dawnej mistrzyni. Suì-Fēng pyta z żalem, dlaczego Yoruichi nie zabrała jej ze sobą, gdy opuszczała Soul Society. Hitsugaya podczas przeszukiwania 46 Sal Centralnych odkrywa, że Aizen żyje i jest sprawcą ostatnich wydarzeń w Soul Society. Aizen bez trudu go pokonuje i przechodzi do realizacji swojego prawdziwego planu, przemieszczając się na Wzgórze Sōkyoku. Tōsen, wspólnik Aizena, przenosi tam także Rukię z Renjim. Następnie Sōsuke, mimo wysiłków Ichigo, Renjiego i kapitana Komamury, wyciąga z dziewczyny Hōgyoku. Wówczas przybywa cały korpus oficerski Gotei 13 i zatrzymuje trójkę zdrajców, jednak nagle pojawiają się Menosy Grande, które pomagają uciec Sōsuke, Ginowi i Kaname do Hueco Mundo. Rukia postanawia zostać w Soul Society, a Ichigo, który zostaje zatwierdzony przez Soul Society jako Przedstawiciel Shinigami, razem z przyjaciółmi powraca do Świata Żywych. Bount (odcinki 64-91) Seria Bount występuje tylko w anime. Została wyprodukowana po to, by dać Tite Kubo czas na napisanie nowych rozdziałów. Zawiera 28 odcinków i była emitowana w Japonii od stycznia 2006 do sierpnia 2006. Ichigo i jego przyjaciele (bez Rukii) powracają do Świata Ludzi, gdzie czeka na nich normalne życie. Pojawia się jednak Renji, a Chad i Orihime zostają porwani przez trzy tajemnicze osoby. Zwabiają one Kurosakiego i przyjaciół do gry, w której życie kolegów jest zagrożone. Po serii wypraw, okazuje się, że tajemniczymi osobami są Zmodyfikowane Dusze stworzone przez Kisuke Uraharę. Urahra opowiada o Bount, istotach, które mają wieczne życie dzięki wchłanianiu ludzkich dusz. Niedługo potem Ichigo walczy z jednym z nich, Yoshino Sōmą. Yoshino pokonuje go i prawie zabija, lecz z odsieczą przybywa Rukia. Spotkanie jest krótkie, ponieważ niedługo potem mają do czynienia z innym Bount, Ryō Utagawą. Ryō walczy z Ichigo i przyjaciółmi, po czym porywa Uryū. Yoshino jednak ratuje Ishidę i wyjawia mu, że Bount potrzebują Quincy do swojego planu. Jednak oboje zostają zaatakowani przez bliźniaków Hō i Bana. Z pomocą przybywają Ganju Shiba i Hanatarō Yamada, co powoduje porażkę i śmierć Bount. W Soul Society, wyższe szczeble są zaniepokojone działaniami Bount i zlecają zbadanie całej sprawy. Tymczasem Ichigo i reszta znajdują ich główną bazę. Kurosaki walczy z Utagawą, ale ich walka zostaje przerwana, gdy ten zdradza lidera Bount, Jina Kariyę. Maki Ichinose, były członek 11. Oddziału, zabija Utagawę i zaczyna walczyć z Ichigo. Ta walka również zostaje przerwana, w tym przypadku przez Kariyę, który sam ją dokańcza, bez problemu pokonując Ichigo. Chłopak jest w depresji z powodu przegranej walki. Ganju i Renji próbują go pocieszyć. Tymczasem Yoshino rozpaczliwie pragnie zabić Kariyę, ale ginie, dzięki czemu Jin, wykorzystując jej zdolności, tworzy Bitto. Bount angażują Ichigo, jego przyjaciół i innych Shinigami do walk w Karakurze. Po serii trudnych bitew, wycofują się do jaskini, gdzie stworzyli bramę do Soul Society. Ugaki spowalnia Shinigami, jednak zostaje pokonany przez Bankai Renjiego. Gdzie indziej, Uryū konfrontuje się z wicekapitanem 12. Oddziału, Nemu Kurotsuchi, która daje mu przedmiot zdolny przywrócić mu jego moce Quincy. Ichigo ponownie walczy z Kariyą i znów zostaje pokonany. Jednak kiedy aktywuje Bankai, jest w stanie walczyć z nim na równi. Niespodziewanie przybywa Uryū, który za pomocą swoich mocy otwiera bramę Bount. Atak Bount na Soul Society (odcinki 92-109) Ta seria występuje tylko w anime. Została stworzona, aby dać czas Tite Kubo na napisanie nowych rozdziałów. Ma osiemnaście odcinków i była emitowana od sierpnia 2006 do stycznia 2007. Ta seria dotyczy ataku Bount na Soul Society. Stają się oni poważnymi przeciwnikami, ponieważ mają zdolność do absorbowania Reishi, z którego składa się cały ten świat. Oficerowie pokonują większość z nich, po czym Kariya ujawnia swój plan zniszczenia Soul Society. Ostatecznie Jin, stanąwszy do walki z Ichigo, przegrywa i rozpada się na kawałki. Przy życiu pozostaje tylko jeden Bount, Gō Koga, który rezygnuje z walki i pozostaje z Ran'Tao. Arrancar: Przybycie (odcinki 110-131) Ta dwudziestodwuodcinkowa seria wraca w większości do fabuły mangi i obejmuje rozdziały od 183 do 229. Była emitowana w Japonii od stycznia 2007 do października 2007. Seria zaczyna się wprowadzeniem Shinjiego Hirako jako ucznia z transferu w szkole Ichigo, ale jego prawdziwym celem jest pozyskanie Kurosakiego do Visoredów − grupy Shinigami, którzy zdobyli moce Hollowa. Tymczasem Kon (w ciele Ichigo) zostaje zaatakowany przez Grand Fishera, a Uryū przez niekompletnego Arrancara. Ishida zostaje uratowany przez Ryūkena, a zmodyfikowana dusza przez Isshina, który odzyskał moce Shinigami. Wkrótce potem w Karakurze pojawiają się dwaj Arrancarzy, Ulquiorra Cifer i Yammy Llargo. Yammy zaczyna pożerać dusze znajdujące się w okolicy, w rezultacie przeżywa jedynie Tatsuki Arisawa. Kiedy przeszkadza mu w tym Chad i Orihime, Arrancar poważnie ich rani, ale na pomoc przybywa Ichigo. Podczas konfrontacji, jego wewnętrzny Hollow próbuje przejąć nad nim kontrolę, przez co jest dotkliwie pobity. W porę pojawiają się jednak Urahara i Yoruichi. Do Karakury zostaje wysłany zespół, w skład którego wchodzą: Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa i Rukia Kuchiki. Wszyscy dopisują się jako uczniowie do Liceum Karakura. Kiedy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez i jego Arrancarzy atakują, każdy z nich rozdziela się w innym kierunku, napotykając swoich przeciwników. Niespodziewanie Ikkaku ujawnia Bankai, z kolei pozostali członkowie zespołu mają trudności z pokonaniem wrogów aż do chwili, gdy Soul Society pozwala usunąć limit ich mocy. Ichigo przegrywa walkę z Grimmjowem, który zostaje zabrany przez Tōsena z powrotem do Hueco Mundo. Kurosaki coraz bardziej traci kontrolę nad wewnętrznym Hollowem, przez co udaje się na trening do Visoredów. Tymczasem zespół Hitsugayi odpiera ataki Arrancarów i Hollowów, a Rukia i Orihime udają się na szkolenie do Soul Society. Po pokonaniu swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa, Ichigo nadal trenuje, by móc coraz to dłużej nosić maskę. Yumichika i Rangiku próbują nauczyć się Bankai, ale przerywa im czwórka Arrancarów (Yammy, Grimmjow, Luppi Antenor i Wonderweiss Margela), którzy mają za zadanie zająć się Shinigami. Rukia postanawia udać się do Świata Ludzi na pomoc, jednak Orihime musi pozostać na miejscu, gdyż jako człowiek potrzebuje przygotowania specjalnego przejścia do swojego świata. Ichigo walczy z Grimmjowem swoją nową umiejętnością, jednak limit mija i szala zwycięstwa przechyla się na stronę Arrancara. Ratują go Rukia i Shinji. Gdy Inoue przechodzi przez Dangai, jej strażnicy zostają zaatakowani przez Ulquiorrę, który grozi, że jeśli z nim nie pójdzie, zabije jej przyjaciół. Walki są zakończone, a pojmana Orihime dostaje czas na pożegnanie się z jedną osobą. Arrancar: Wejście do Hueco Mundo (odcinki 132-151) Siódmy sezon Bleacha obejmuje dwadzieścia odcinków opartych na mandze Tite Kubo od rozdziału 229. do 251. Są reżyserowane przez Noriyukiego Abe i wyprodukowane przez TV Tokyo, Dentsu i studio Pierrot. Fabuła opiera się na podróży Ichigo Kurosakiego do Hueco Mundo, aby uratować Orihime Inoue, która została porwana przez Arrancara pod dowództwem byłego kapitana piątego Oddziału, Sōsuke Aizena. Choć wątek związany z Ashido Kanō nie został umieszczony w mandze ze względu na ograniczenia czasowe, to Tite Kubo pomagał w produkcji tych odcinków. Sezon był nadawany od lipca 2007 do grudnia 2007. Motywem muzycznym tego sezonu są cztery utwory: dwa openingi i dwa endingi. Openingi to Alones autorstwa Aqua Timez oraz After Dark autorstwa Asian Kung-Fu Generation. Endingi to Daidai autorstwa Chatmonchy i Tane wo Maku Hibi Kousuke Atari. W celu promocji filmu Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, opening i ending z 151. odcinka został zmieniony na materiał filmowy. Arrancar: Zacięty Bój (odcinki 152-167) Ta seria zawiera szesnaście odcinków i obejmuje rozdziały mangi od 252. do 286. Była emitowana od października 2007 do kwietnia 2008 w Japonii. Odcinki wykorzystują trzy motywy muzyczne: jeden opening i dwa endingi. Opening to „After Dark” autorstwa Asian Kung-Fu Generation, zaś endingi to „Tane wo Maku Hibi” autorstwa j-popowej piosenkarki Kousuke Atari oraz „Kansha” autorstwa RSP. Po rozdzieleniu się, piątka przyjaciół podąża w różnych kierunkach Las Noches. Ichigo i Nel spotykają Privaron Espadę, Dordoniego Alessandro Del Socaccio, z którym Kurosaki wdaje się w walkę. Początkowo chłopak nie chce używać swojego Bankai, ponieważ przyrzekł sobie, że zostawi je na walki z Espadą, lecz ostatecznie zostaje do tego zmuszony. Tymczasem pozostali biorą udział w innych starciach. Uryū konfrontuje się z Cirucci Sanderwicci i pokonuje ją za pomocą Seele Schneiderów. Rukia ma do czynienia z 9. Espadą, Aaroniero Arruruerie. Kiedy Arrancar ściąga swoją maskę, Kuchiki poznaje twarz zmarłego przyjaciela, Kaiena Shiby. Członkini trzynastego oddziału wierzy w zmyśloną opowieść Aaroniero, przez co daje się poważnie zranić. Używa trzeciego tańca swojego Zanpakutō i udaje jej się przebić górną część maski Espady. Po pokonaniu przeciwnika, porównuje sytuację Orihime do jej własnej, kiedy czekała na swoją egzekucję. Postanawia ruszyć dalej, lecz upada z powodu ciężkich obrażeń. Gdzie indziej, Chad walczy z Gantenbainne Mosquedą, którego nie jest w stanie zranić. Sado uświadamia sobie jak zyskać dostęp do większej mocy, dzieki czemu jego prawa ręka ulega zmianie w wielką tarczę, Brazo Derecha del Gigante. Kiedy Gantenbainne uwalnia Zanpakutō, aby dostosować się do siły przeciwnika, Chad ujawnia, że jego prawa ręka przeznaczona jest tylko do obrony, natomiast lewa służydo ataku. Aktywuje Brazo Izquierda del Diablo i łatwo pokonuje przeciwnika. Zwycięstwo jest jednak krótkotrwałe, bowiem pojawia się 5. Espada, który słynie ze swojego najlepszego z całej dziesiątki Hierro. Nnoitra Gilga powala Sado jednym ciosem. Renji i Dondochakka napotykają Szayelaporro Granza. Abarai próbuje zdziałać coś swoim Bankai, ale zostaje zniszczony, ponieważ Szayelaporro przygotował się na taką ewentualność. Niedługo potem jako wsparcie przybywa Uryū. Wraz z Renjim wpędzają przeciwnika w pułapkę i próbują go pokonać za pomocą wielkiej eksplozji. Szayelaporro wychodzi z tego tylko ze zniszczonymi ubraniami, po czym zjada jednego ze swoich sług i opuszcza miejsce, aby się przebrać i dać im czas na obmyślenie nowego planu. Tymczasem Ulquiorra pojawia się przed Ichigo, aby poinformować go o śmierci Rukii. Kurosaki zaprzecza temu i próbuje odejść, ale Espada zachęca go do walki. Ichigo postanawia załatwić to szybko z pomocą Bankai i maski Hollowa, jednak okazuje się to być nieskuteczne. Odkrywa, że Cifer ma numer cztery w Espadzie, a nie, tak jak myślał, jeden. Arrancar rani poważnie Ichigo w klatkę piersiową. Później, Grimmjow przyprowadza Orihime do Kurosakiego, aby uleczyła jego ranę, ponieważ chce walczyć z nim w pełni sił. Zanim dokończyła, zjawia się Ulquiorra, ale Jaegerjaquez za pomocą Caja Negación wysyła go do innego wymiaru. Po uzdrowieniu Ichigo, walka się zaczyna. Ichigo, w Bankai i masce Hollowa, walczy z Grimmjowem, tym razem w formie Resurrección. Walka jest bardzo niszczycielska. Mimo ograniczeń jakie stawia maska, Kurosaki jest w stanie jej używać znacznie dłużej. Orihime boi się spoglądać w oczy kolegi, ponieważ nie widzi w nich swojego odbicia, tak jak w przypadku jej brata. Kiedy walka wydaje się być na przegranej pozycji dla Ichigo, Inoue krzyczy by nie umierał. Daje to mu wielką motywację i błyskawicznie pokonuje Grimmjowa. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (odcinki 168-189) Począwszy od odcinka sto sześciesiątego ósmego, seria Hueco Mundo zostaje zawieszona aby dać czas Tite Kubo na wydanie nowych rozdziałów. Ta seria zawiera dwadzieścia dwa odcinki i była emitowana w Japonii od 23 kwietnia 2008 do 7 października 2008. Fabuła koncentruje się na nowym kapitanie, Shūsuke Amagaiu, który zajmuje puste stanowisko po Ginie. Razem z nim dołącza Makoto Kibune, zajmując stanowisko żołnierza trzeciej rangi. Tymczasem trzy nowe postacie − księżniczka Rurichiyo Kasumiōji wraz z dwoma ochroniarzami Kenryū oraz Enryū − przybywają do ludzkiego świata i zostają sąsiadami Ichigo. Kurosaki i Rukia angażują się w ich sprawy i bronią arystokratkę przed wynajętymi zabójcami, uzbrojonymi w nietypowe miecze z niewiarygodną mocą. Księżniczka zostaje porwana, a Ichigo jest ścigany przez drugi Oddział za przerwanie ślubu szlacheckiej rodziny. Rukia zajmuje się Suì-Fēng i umożliwia działanie towarzyszowi. Kurosaki konfrontuje się z członkami trzeciego Oddziału i ich nowym kapitanem, który postanawia się do nich przyłączyć. Kira odkrywa, że Kibune rzeczywiście pracuje dla Kumoiego. Z trudem udaje mu się go pokonać, jednak dzięki temu Renji zanosi broń zdrajcy do wszechkapitana Yamamoto. Shigekuni wydaje rozkaz Gotei 13, aby zinfiltrować posiadłość Kasumiōji. Ichigo i Rukia docierają do rezydencji w czasie, gdy Amagai walczy z Hitsugayą. Kuchiki opuszcza zespół, aby zatrzymać Rangiku. W miarę rozwoju wydarzeń okazuje się, że Shūsuke został kapitanem ze względu na chęć zemsty na Yamamoto za swojego ojca. Kiedy jednak poznaje jego prawdziwą historię, popełnia samobójstwo. Arrancar kontra Shinigami (odcinki 190-205) Druga część serii "Hueco Mundo" jest dziesiątym sezonem anime Bleach, obejmuje rozdziały od 286. do 315. Odcinki zostały wyreżyserowane przez Noriyukiego Abe, a wyprodukowane przez TV Tokyo, Dentsu i studio Pierrot. Z tym sezonem są związane trzy utwory muzyczne: jeden opening i dwa endingi. Opening nazywa się "Velonica" autorstwa Aqua Timez, natomiast endingi "Hitohira no Hanabira" autorstwa "Stereo Pony" oraz "Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi e~" autorstwa Tsuji Shion. Seria powraca do wydarzeń z mangi, tuż po pokonaniu Grimmjowa przez Ichigo. Nnoitra Gilga atakuje słabego 6. Espadę i ciężko go rani. Kurosaki rusza do walki z Nnoitrą, podczas gdy Orihime jest ograniczana przez Tesrę Lindocruza. Zmęczony i ranny po poprzedniej walce, Ichigo nieuchronnie zbliża się do porażki. Niespodziewanie, Nel transformuje się w jej dorosłą formę i walczy z Gilgą, podczas gdy odkrywana jest jej przeszłość. Po tym jak Odelschwanck uwolniła swoje Zanpakutō, powróciła do dziecięcej formy i została pokonana. Tesra za pomocą swojego Resurrección chce zabić Kurosakiego, ale przeszkadza mu w tym przybyły Kenpachi Zaraki. Kiedy kapitan jedenastego Oddziału walczy z Nnoitrą, Inoue leczy Ichigo. W tym samym czasie, Retsu Unohana i jej wicekapitan Isane Kotetsu konfrontują się z Rudbornnem Chelute. Byakuya walczy z Zommarim, a Mayrui z Szayelaporro. Rudbornn wycofuje się z linii frontu, a kapitanowie Kuchiki i Kurotsuchi wygrywają swoje starcia. Po zaciętej walce wygrywa również Kenpachi, jednak zaraz po tym Coyote Starrk porywa Orihime do Aizena, który zamierza rozpoczęć inwazję na Karakurę. Przeszłość (odcinki 206-212) Odcinki jedenastego sezonu Bleacha zostały wyreżyserowane przez Noriyukiego Abe, a wyprodukowane przez TV Tokyo, Denstu i studio Pierrot. Bazują na fabule mangi i obejmują rozdziały od -108. do -97. Z tym sezonem związane są dwa utwory: jeden opening i jeden ending. Opening to "Velonica" autorstwa Aqua Timez, a ending "Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi e~" autorstwa Shion Tsuji. Fabuła skupia się na historii mającej miejsce około sto dziesięć lat przed rozpoczęciem faktycznej fabuły Bleach. Przybliża losy obecnych Visoredów piastujących wówczas wysokie pozycje w Gotei 13. Dodatkowo, w związku z awansem kapitan Kirio Hikifune do Gwardii Królewskiej, najwyższe stanowisko dwunastego Oddziału staje się wolne. Dzięki rekomendacji swojego żołnierza trzeciej rangi Urahary przez jego ówczesną kapitan drugiego Oddziału Yoruichi, Kisuke zastępuje miejsce Hikifune. Mężczyzna wprowadza wiele zmian do Oddziału, tworząc Sekcję Rozwoju Techonologii. Musi jednak uporać się z trudnym temperamentem swojej wicekapitan Hiyori Sarugaki oraz nowym Shinigamim, osobiście uwolnionym przez Uraharę z Siedliska Larw, Mayurim Kurotsuchim. Dziewięć lat od awansu Kisuke Urahary, kapitan dwunastego Oddziału dowiaduje się od kapitana piątego Oddziału Shinjiego Hirako oraz jego wicekapitana Sōsuke Aizena o tajemniczych zniknięciach w Rukongai. Wówczas wszechkapitan Yamamoto wysyła dziewiąty Oddział na miejsce zdarzenia w celu zbadania sprawy. Udaje im się znaleźć ubrania Shinigami, które swoim stanem wskazują na niewyjaśnione przepadnięcie ich ciał. Kapitan Kensei Muguruma postawia nocować w miejscu zdarzenia i poinformować o tym dwunasty Oddział, w wyniku czego Hiyori dostaje rozkaz udania się do członków dziewiątego Oddziału. Nocą zostaje zwołane nadzwyczajne spotkanie kapitanów w związku z zaniknięciem Reiatsu wszystkich wysłanych Shinigami do Rukongai, w wyniku czego na miejsce mają się udać: Shinji Hirako, kapitan trzeciego Oddziału Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, kapitan siódmego Oddziału Love Aikawa, wicekapitan ósmego Oddziału Lisa Yadōmaru oraz wicekierownik Sekcji Kidō Hachigen Ushōda. Chwilę później Urahara, który wcześniej nie uzyskał zgody wszechkapitana na dołączenie do zespołu mającego udać się na miejsce zdarzenia, ukradkiem opuszcza Seireitei pod płaszczem ukrywającym Reiatsu, jednak zostaje przyłapany przez kierownika Sekcji Kidō Tessaia Tsukabishiego, który nie pozwala mu wyruszyć samemu. Tymczasem grupa dociera do wyznaczonego miejsca, w którym razem z Sarugaki musi zmierzyć się ze zhollowfikowanymi Kenseiem oraz jego wicekapitan Mashiro Kuną. Po skutecznym unieruchomieniu ich, Shinigamich ogarnia czarna aura, w której przybyli kapitanowie i wicekapitanowie zostają ciężko ranni oraz poddani Hollowfikacji za sprawą Aizena, Gina Ichimaru oraz Kaname Tōsena. W porę pojawia się jednak Kisuke oraz Tessai, którym ostatecznie nie udaje się złapać zdrajców. Skupiają się jednak na uratowaniu przyjaciół i z pomocą zakazanych zaklęć Kidō Tsukabishiego w mgnieniu oka znajdują się w koszarach dwunastego Oddziału, gdzie Urahara ukazuje swój wynalazek Hōgyoku, dzięki któremu być może uda mu się powstrzymać transformację w Hollowa. Nazajutrz Kisuke budzi się i dostrzega brak rezultatów ze strony Hogyōku. Niespodziewanie on i Tessai zostają aresztowani i postawieni przed Najwyższą Komnatą 46. Dzięki hipnozie Zanpakutō Aizena, radni nie mają cienia wątpliwości, iż Urahara dokonywał nielegalnych eksperymentów Hollowfikacji na członkach Gotei 13, z kolei jego wspólnik Tessai dopuścił się użycia zakazanych zaklęć Kidō. Po ogłoszeniu surowych wyroków, mężczyźni zostają niespodziewanie uratowani przez Yoruichi, która zabiera ich do tajnych miejsc treningowych, gdzie czekają na nich nadal nieprzytomni i zakryci przez maski Hollowów Visoredzi oraz Gigai zabrane z laboratorium SRT. Shinigami postanawiają uciec do Świata Ludzi i znaleźć sposób na uratowanie zhollowfikowanych Shinigami. Arrancar: Decydująca bitwa o Karakurę (odcinki 213-229) Ten sezon zawiera 17 odcinków i obejmuje rozdziały od 316. do 340. Odcinki wyreżyserował Noriyuki Abe, a wyprodukowali TV Tokyo, Dentsu i studio Pierrot. W odcinkach jest kontynuowany wątek walki grupy Shinigami z Soul Society przeciwko armii Arrancarów Sōsuke Aizena w sztucznej Karakurze. Z tą serią związane są dwa utwory muzyczne, jeden opening i jeden ending. Opening to "Shōjo S" autorstwa Scandal, natomiast ending "Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite" Sambomaster. Nieznane Opowieści Zanpakutō (odcinki 230-265) Seria Nieznane Opowieści Zanpakutō występuje tylko w anime. Została stworzona aby umożliwić Tite Kubo publikację większej ilości materiału. Trzynasty sezon Bleacha został wyreżyserowany przez Noriyukiego Abe i wyprodukowany przez TV Tokyo, Dentsu i studio Pierrot. Seria była nadawana od 28 lipca 2009 w Japonii na stacji TV Tokyo. Z serią związane są cztery utwory muzyczne: dwa openingi i dwa endingi. Pierwszy opening to "Shōjo S" autorstwa Scandal pojawiający się w odcinkach 230-242. Drugi to "Anima Rossa" autorstwa Porno Graffitti w odcinkach 243-265. Pierwszy ending to "Mad Surfer" autorstwa Kenichi Asai, został wykorzystany w odcinkach 230-242. Drugi to "Sakurabito" autorstwa SunSet Swish wykorzystany w odcinkach 243-255. Arrancar: Upadek (odcinki 266-316) Czternasta seria Bleacha jest związana z mangą i obejmuje rozdziały od 340 do 423. Została wyreżyserowana przez Noriyukiego Abe i wyprodukowana przez TV Tokyo, Dentsu i studio Pierrot. Fabuła kontynuuje walki pomiędzy Shinigami z Soul Society a armią Arrancarów Sōsuke Aizena w czasie próby dostania się do prawdziwej Karakury, gdy w tym samym czasie Ichigo i jego przyjaciele walczą w Hueco Mundo w celu odzyskania Orihime Inoue. Seria była emitowana od 13 kwietnia 2010 do 5 kwietnia 2011 w Japonii. Z tą serią związanych jest sześć utworów muzycznych: dwa openingi i cztery endingi. Openingi to "ChAngE" autorstwa Miwa i "Melody of the Wild Dance" autorstwa SID. Natomiast endingi "Stay Beautiful" autorstwa Diggy-MO, "Echoes" autorstwa Universe, "Last Moment" autorstwa Spyair i "Song For …" autorstwa ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D. Inwazja Armii Gotei 13 (odcinki 317-342) Seria występuje jedynie w anime. Została stworzona aby dać więcej czasu Tite Kubo na wydanie większej ilości materiału. Piętnasta seria została wyreżyserowana przez Noriyukiego Abe, a wyprodukowana przez TV Tokyo, Dentsu i studio Pierrot. Trwała od 12 kwietnia 2011 do 4 października 2011 w Japonii. Z serią związane są trzy utworzy muzyczne: jeden opening i dwa endingi. Opening nazywa się "BLUE" i został wykonany przez ViViD. Pierwszy ending to "Aoi Tori" autorstwa fumika i obejmuje odcinki od 317 do 329. Drugi ending obejmuje odcinki od 330 do 342, nazywa się "Haruka Kanata" i został wykonany przez UNLIMITS. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami (odcinki 343-366) Szesnasty sezon Anime Bleach obejmuje rozdziały od 424. 17 miesięcy po klęsce Aizena Ichigo odzyskuje swoje moce Shinigami. Z tą serią związane są trzy utwory muzyczne: jeden opening i dwa endingi. Opening to "Harukaze" autorstwa Scandal. Pierwszy ending został wykonany przez Aimer i nazywa się "Re:pray", natomiast drugi "MASK" autorstwa Aqua Timez. Odniesienia Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Listy